


Thanatophobia

by Galactic_Void



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Discovery, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/pseuds/Galactic_Void
Summary: Thanatophobia- the fear of death, the dying process, or losing someone you love
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Phone Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Thanatophobia

Scott hums as he admires the polished marble kitchen counters. He was finally done cleaning the house. He wipes his forehead and sighs, making his way to the basement door. He walks down the wooden steps leading to William’s workshop.

The room was fairly tidy except for the papers that were spread across the large work table. Scott reaches over and gathers the pile. As he lifts the stack, small Polaroids fluttered down onto the oil stained floor. 

Intrigued, Scott set aside what was in his hands and collected the photographs. He curiously examined them. It was pictures of children at the pizzeria. However, the way they were taken left Scott feeling uncomfortable.

It was obvious the kids were unaware their picture was taken. Scott stared at the photos, gradually feeling his blood run cold. He recognized them.

They were local missing children.

Scott swallows thickly and looks back at the papers on the desk. Newspapers that dated almost a decade ago. Headlines about the drama surrounding Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, the missing children, and suspects.

Scott looks at the photos in his hand and drops them as if they were on fire. He steps back. 

There was an overwhelming presence that suddenly invaded the space behind Scott. He whipped his head around to see a familiar figure.

William was at the last step, hidden in the shadow. 

Scott stares incredulously at his partner. “What was that?” He pointed weakly towards the desk.

William silently steps onto the floor and shoves his hands into his pockets. His eyes are looking somewhere else.

Scott raises his voice and asks again. “What did you do?” He steps closer and searches William’s distant expression for an answer.

Scott now grips William’s shoulders. Their feet touch and William finally looks up at the taller man. His eyes were cold and unfamiliar. He frowns.

“What did you do?!” Scott’s scream echoed. 

William gives Scott a pained, toothy grin. “I killed them.”

Suddenly, Scott punches William in the face, causing him to fall backwards into the boxes behind him. 

William groans and rubs the side of his face. Through is blurred vision he sees his partner pacing back and forth, destroying his workshop and throwing things.

“Why why  _ why WHY _ ?!”

“Those brats murdered my son,” William spat out blood.

Scott cries out as he hauls a metal toolbox and throws it at William. “They were just kids, you fucking bastard!!”

“They knew what they were doing,” William shouts as he sits up. “They-“ He was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown aside. William grunts and tries to get up again but is kicked in his side.

William cackles as Scott falls to his knees and throws more punches. He could feel large drops of tears fall onto his face as the other howled above him.

Scott wails “I hate you” countless times. He furiously wraps his hands around William’s throat and squeezes. “I loved you,” he sobbed as he dug his nails into the other’s pale skin.

“You still love me,” William wheezes.

Scott shakes his head frantically. “I’ll fucking kill you!!” His arm muscles bulged at his efforts. Scott blinked away the tears that clouded his eyes. He looks down, noticing the glittering ring on his finger.

Scott’s grip loosened. He feels dizzy.

William gasps for breath as his throat is released. He coughs roughly as Scott weakly crawls away. 

Scott gets onto his knees next to the trash can and pukes.

“You can’t.”

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★  
 _Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_  
 _ **https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**_  
✨ _Good night_ ✨


End file.
